Tricksters, Avengers, and Angels
by LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15
Summary: None of this was supposed to happen when the Watchers sent her back in time. She wasn't supposed to lose her memories or relive her life. Raised by Jane Foster, she meets the God of Mischeif and his brother, and doesn't expect to fall in love, or meet the Avengers either. Interfering with the timeline was against orders, treason, but when can you do with a galactic war approaching?
1. Falling

Chapter One: Falling 

A/N: Well, here's the new and, hopefully, improved version of the first chapter. It's longer, more detailed, and actually seems like it was written by a high schooler rather than a 6th grader. I have a plot and scenes that are definitely going to happen, but I'd appreciate suggestions. This is set between before Thor at the moment. The first of many chapters will be more Thor based, but it'll definitely be more Avengers based later. I've rewritten and rearranged so much with this. I just hope I haven't screwed it up now that it's been revised. Enjoy the reread, I guess? Disclaim: I own nothing but my OC and story! 

Jane Foster loved stargazing. It let her mind relax from astrophysics and helped pass the time. She didn't worry about Eric or Darcy, she never got stressed, enjoyed a meteor shower or two. She could point out almost any constellation and was always ecstatic to find new ones. The idea had been Eric's ever since she'd nearly worked herself to death and almost ended up in the hospital. Well, you had to work to pay the bills and being a rookie scientist didn't exactly bring in a very big paycheck at the end of the week. You didn't discover some life changing theory every day after all. She was always so stressed between keeping up with Eric and keeping up with her own work that she hadn't had a chance to relax and unwind in, well, ever.

Everyone used to tease her in school, saying that a nerd like her would never be good enough to make it in the real world. When she talked about living under the stars and discovering something that would change the face of science as they knew it, people scoffed and laughed. Her parents had been extremely supportive, scraping up enough money to send her to school to get all of her degrees. Now, here she was, camped out under the never ending expanse of twinkling diamonds in the sky, cool as a cucumber and more relaxed than she'd been in years.

Tonight, there wasn't a cloud in sight. The slight breeze made the warm spring night feel comfortably cool. The rest of her actual equipment was in her RV, parked about a quarter of a mile away. She had set up her telescope a few minutes ago, but couldn't bring herself to look away from the breathtaking, dazzling canvas above her. Taking out a sketch pad, she drew every little thing she saw until she was satisfied that the image wouldn't fade from her mind before putting it away and finally attending to her telescope. She angled it just so before looking into it, adjusting it ever so slightly. The night seemed perfect.

Until the storm came.

She jumped when thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across her field of vision. Wind whipped her chestnut brown hair briefly, yet the sky was devoid of storm clouds as far as she could see. Strange. She glanced at the sky as if some would suddenly appear. Nothing but inky blackness.

"What the-," she began to say. Before she could finish her sentence, a streak of orange flew across the horizon, heading straight for her. Jane didn't know what it was, but she didn't care. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she took off. She ran towards her RV in an attempt to escape. She almost got away unscathed. Almost.

She was caught in the blast radius of the crash and sent flying forward. She landed on her head, spots filling her vision, tumbling to an unsteady stop and sending dirt and grass flying up around her. She looked up once the world stopped spinning, a faintly glowing fireball meeting her gaze. It had been a plane crash. The plane was small, but big enough for at least 10 (including the pilot and co-pilot); it was colored red, blue, and black. A wing had been blasted by lightning, catching fire. The left engine suffered a similar fate, blowing apart the front left portion of the plane.

Jane shakily stood up, a lump forming on the back of her head. She saw the wreckage and her heart floored. No way anyone could survive that. She hoped though, and cautiously approached the plane. That's when she heard it, a faint noise in the distance. It sounded like… crying? She paused and looked around; maybe it was a wounded passenger? No, the sound wasn't close enough to be from the wreckage. She started to head for the other side of the plane before she stopped. The cry suddenly began to grow louder and that's when she looked up.

Something, something **alive** , was falling. She stared, put two and two together, and ran towards where she thought it would land. The living thing was hurtling at breakneck speed towards the ground. Just in time, she caught a bundle of blankets in her outstretched arms, stumbling as she did so. Bewildered, she peered closer and discovered it was a baby.

"Oh my God," she gasped. The baby was a girl with wavy, dark-brown hair, soft, chocolate brown and baby blue eyes, light brown skin, and small scars and burns scattered across her face. She looked up at Jane and immediately ceased crying. A smile lit both their faces: Jane's with relief and the infant's with joy and wonder.

"Well hello there cutie," Jane said with a voice full of affection, "What happened to you?" She smiled wider as the baby let out a giggle and gently touched her cheek, miniscule fingers as soft as silk. Jane glanced back at the destroyed plane and headed towards it. The door had been ripped off at some point, so she easily gained access to the interior. She was horrified at what she saw.

Four pale, cold, bloody, lifeless bodies lay before her covered in broken metal and shards of glass. Both pilots were slumped forward in their chairs. A man with dark brown eyes, dark skin, and curly hair that looked similar to the baby's lay not too far from a woman with light brown skin, pale blue eyes, and straight red hair. Both looked around 30 and everyone was covered with blood and cuts. The child reached out to the two on the floor and cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. ' _Her parents_ ,' Jane realized as she tried to calm her down.

"Shhh," she cooed. "It's alright, I'll take care of you." She could hardly take care of herself, what with her job and all, but _of course_ she could take care of a baby. Why not, right? She wanted to go home and forget this night ever happened, imagine it was all a nightmare and she would wake up in her bed, but she knew she couldn't. She walked back to the RV and adjusted her hold on the bundle of blankets.

That's when she saw the feathers.

Curious, she untangled the baby from the blankets and examined her back. Rainbow colored feathery wings were tucked underneath her, shimmering like scales, glistening bright in the moonlight. Jane's eyes grew wide, blinking, shaking her head, even pinching herself (just incase this was just a really weird dream) because she couldn't believe it. Cautiously, as if contact with them would burn her, she let her fingers graze the wings. Yep, they were real. Retreating to get her telescope and throw it unceremoniously in the back seat, she started the engine and made a decision.

"You need a name," Jane told her. She looked up at Jane with sleepy eyes. "How about… Angel?" A, "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" joke briefly crossed her mind. A soft giggle was heard as she looked down at the sleepily smiling bundle of joy. She'd never been a mom, never really had siblings or super close relatives, didn't know the first thing about being a parent at all, but her face softened at the look on Angel's face as she closed her eyes. What was she going to tell Eric? What was she going to do?

XxX

High above the heavens, a golden clad figure stood watching the two with interest, when he noticed the wings on the infant and uttered, "The Prophecy…"

Closing A/N: This chapter was unbearably short to me, still is, but it's an improvement, right?


	2. When Erik Met Angel

Chapter Two: When Erik Met Angel

A/N: Okay. Chapter 2, take 2. When I re-read everything, it was all so CRINGEY. Allow me to fix that and some of the OOCness. Anyway, this takes place immediately following chapter one.

The first thing Jane did when she got to her apartment was look for a first-aid kit. She didn't want to leave anything untreated. When she returned, however, Angel's face was unharmed, as if the crash never happened. Jane looked over the rest of her. No cuts, no scratches, no bruises, nothing. Picture perfect. She shut the door behind her, which she'd left ajar during her rush to find the kit, just as a storm hit outside. The previously clear sky was a blob of dark grey and rain poured down, beating random rhythms on her roof. She searched the freezer, looking for an icepack for her throbbing head. ' _Well, it looks like I won't be sleeping tonight,'_ she thought to herself with an exasperated sigh. The infant, who had been sat on the table of her apartment's kitchen, crawled towards her, reaching out a hand with a curious cry.

"What is it?" Jane asked, turning towards her. She continued stretching an arm out, making unintelligible sounds that seemed like an attempt at several words at once. Jane went to her side, abandoning her search for the moment. As she tried to pick her up, making contact with her hand, her vision blurred and her equilibrium was thrown off. She jerked away… to find her head uninjured and scrapes from the blast of the crash healed. When she took a closer look, Angel's face was free of the burns sustained from the crash, nothing but a faint scar across her left eye.

"How did you…?" Jane questioned.

"Jane," she responded, pointing to the astrophysicist. "Jane hurt."

"You can talk?" Angel nodded once. "And you understand me?" The baby thought hard for a second and slowly nodded her head. Jane laughed. "I go out stargazing and end up going home with **you** to this unexplainable… This is so weird. This **has** to be just a really, really, **really** strange dream. So why can't I wake up?" she murmured to herself. She couldn't be more than… a year old at least, maybe younger. What else crazy could happen? "How do you know my name?" Angel shook her head, looking lost, and said something that sounded like, "Hungry," and Jane's stomach definitely agreed. The brunette was searched the fridge for something a baby could eat. As she did, Angel sat patiently, staring at Jane quizzically.

Over the next few months, Jane took care of Angel as if she were her own child, and, in a sense, she was. That didn't seem plausible though, seeing as how everyone who knew her would see right through that story. With her busy schedule, and the fact that she hardly took care of herself during a work binge (not sleeping, not eating, running on coffee, ignoring the rest of the universe, etc.), a child was out of the question. Not to mention she was not the kind of person who was irresponsible enough to end up pregnant somehow. It seemed better to say that Angel was a cousin or niece. It didn't feel that way though. Being around her sister's kids didn't feel anything like this. Angel was her baby sister then? Maybe. What's the worst that could happen? Her answer came in the form of Dr. Erik Selvig. He was an older man who was like a father to Jane, smart, kind, caring, and always looking out for her.

His initial reaction was a mix of shock, wonder, and worry. He thought she'd adopted or started a family without telling him. She dismissed those thoughts quickly, explained finding Angel in the wreckage of a plane crash on the side of the road. Jane had, of course, searched for survivors and found a wailing baby. She omitted the falling from the sky part. "She was the only survivor? What about her parents?" he asked. His piercing eyes could tell she was hiding something, but he didn't question further.

"They were passengers on the plane," she responded. "She takes after her mom a little. She looks a lot like her dad. The hair, the features. The eyes are mixed. The skin tone's like her mom's." Erik puzzled about this while helping Jane cook dinner.

"And you're sure?" he asked after they sat down at the table with their food. She nodded. He sighed, head in his hands, drinking the coffee she'd offered him upon his arrival. "Think about the future, Jane. You'll need to pay for child support, insurance, she'll have to go to school and the doctor. How I'll you explain her education, or her missing medical records? You barely make enough money for yourself as it is, so how will you support a child?" he rambled. Jane had to admit, he did have a point. She knew nothing about parenting or kids really. She knew nothing about Angel. What if the bodies weren't her parents? What if she had a family, a whole different life? These thoughts made her dizzy as she went over everything in her head. She didn't even know her birthday or her real name.

"I'm working on it, Erik. Besides, is anyone ever really ready to be a parent?" Erik just looked at her. "Look, she's not like other kids. She's intelligent and quiet and…"

"And…?" he questioned.

"She's something beyond your wildest dreams," she finished with a smile. "She's no ordinary child."

"Where is she anyway? If she's as amazing as you say she is, then I want to meet her myself."

"She's sleeping," Jane responded. "At least I think she is." Jane walked to the baby's makeshift room and laughed at the sight before her. Covered in crayon was her baby (sister?) wonder, dressed in a pink and white striped shirt and a diaper. Paper was strewn across the floor, each w/ drawings and, occasionally, words on them. One was a mess of scribbles. Another showed two serpents twisted into a figure eight shape, devouring each others tails. Erik picked up a drawing of shooting stars and a crudely drawn telescope that read "hi jAnE." He chuckled and moved towards Angel, who gladly held her arms out in glee.

"Aiw-ic," she giggled as he held her, to which he responded, "Hello, little one." Jane collected the art supplies during the exchange.

"She knows my name." Jane nodded.

"She knew mine too, before I'd even told her. Like I said, she's not your everyday kid. She shouldn't be able to do half the things that she can."

"I see… Now then, let's get her cleaned up," Erik stated, motioning for Jane to follow. She placed the papers on the table and took Angel from him.

"Jane," she heard her say, smiling. She led her to the bathtub, struggling to actually get her clean as bubbles and water splashed everywhere. Erik simply laughed fondly at the display. Jane joined him as she took in her soaked clothes and dripping hair.

"No, go on. You look like you're doing just fine," he told her when she suggested he try and do it. After fruitless attempts and ample minutes of trying, the infant finally complied, having had her fill of fun. It was then that Erik noticed. "What's that on her back?" he questioned, curious and suspicious, smile gone from his face.

"Oh, it's," Jane began, lifting her from the tub as the water drained and wrapping her in a towel. "It's nothing, really." He was not amused.

"Jane," he warned. She sighed, defeated.

"Look, there's another reason that no one knows about her yet. When I found her, she… She was like something from out of a story book. She… She has…" Angel looked between them, head tilted to the side in confusion. She let the towel slip down enough to reveal her back, where her feathery wings, now a more white shade, lay tucked. He asked Jane to turn her around. As she did so, Angel (attempted to) spread her tiny wings. One flapped lightly, still tucked, while the other spread halfway. Erik reached out and touched one, gently taking in the sight. He met Jane's nervous gaze.

"How is this possible?" he asked her.

" *shakes head* I don't know. All I know is that I found her like this, and that it's not safe for people to know about her until she learns how to control the wings."

"But that could take years, or who knows how long."

"I know."

"What if someone saw them, saw the two of you together? What if they told someone? What if the government-?"

"I won't let that happen."

"Jane, you don't know-"

"I know that I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe. She's not my child, but she is family, despite the circumstances. I named her, I've been raising her, I'll take care of her. Besides, there's hardly anyone out here. It's a small town in the middle of nowhere where no one is going to ask questions."

"And when she gets older? She'll want to go somewhere else, live the life of a normal child."

"I won't live here forever. After next semester, I'll be done. Sooner or later, I'll be getting my master's, and then I'll move on to my doctorate. I'll be at a bigger school in a bigger town-"

"So you want to go to school and raise a child at the same time?"

"No." she answered. "I- *sigh* I want to raise her, and when she's old enough, I'll go back to school and maybe… I don't know, she can live with my parents?"

"And you think they'd be alright with you doing this? You have your whole life to look forward to and plenty of time to start a real family-"

"So you're saying I should give her up to a foster home or leave her on somebody's doorstep?" she asked incredulously. "I know you don't approve-"

"Don't approve doesn't even begin to describe it. This is madness, Jane! For all we know, she might not even be human, fully human at least. You have no idea what you're doing."

"And you think you do? Erik, I don't want to fight with you over this. I will figure things out, and one day, maybe you'll think differently." She finished gently toweling off Angel before leaving the room to dress her. "Until then, she's going to keep living with me."

"If you ever need anything… Just call and ask. I'll help however I can." With that, he left, Jane looking sadly after him as the door closed.

She never knew that SHIELD was watching.

"Sir," Agent Coulson said from an undisclosed location near the apartment, "We found her."

Closing A/N: Still short, but rewritten nonetheless, and improved. Erik doesn't like the idea of Jane jeopardizing her future because she happened to find a baby, but I guess he's okay with it for now. And then there's SHIELD, so… Yeah.


	3. SHIELD, Uncle Nick, & Five Year Olds

Chapter Three: S.H.I.E.L.D., Uncle Nick, and Five Year Olds

A/N: For my first reviewer who liked this story, I'm SO SORRY this took so long to upload! I've been focusing on starting a Supernatural fic series and continuing my WWE fic. I'll try to update this story more, but I don't know when I'll have the time. I'll upload the chapters I have now and go from there. If I leave this fic for long periods of time, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT. Being an author and balancing 3 different fics isn't as easy as it seems. This story is way more Jane/Pre-Thor right now. You won't see any Avengers action until after the first… 10-ish chapters? Tony Stark makes a brief appearance in the future, we learn about our (my) favorite mischievous Norse god, and Nick Fury is hiding something. Family ties perhaps? Anyway, here's chapter 3. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and ideas. Marvel owns all characters and universes used in this fic.

"Sir," Agent Coulson on said, "We found her."

"Good," said a deep, gruff voice. "Install the cameras and get back to base. Don't let yourself be seen," the voice responded through the walkie talkie. That wouldn't be an issue, because Phil Coulson was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'S best agents. S.H.I.E.L.D., or the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division (whew, that's a mouthful), was a top secret organization tasked with keeping the world safe and in order. Someone mugged you? Not their problem. Your company is planning to overthrow you? Oh well, you probably deserved it. A famous assassin's been spotted and has targeted a world leader? Give them a call. Earthquake high on the richter scale? They'll send a rescue team.

Agent Coulson was known for always getting the job done. No casualties, pretty quick, and no one ever knew what hit them. On his way back to base, he greeted a few fellow agents, but was silent afterwards to ponder his findings. A child, not even a year old yet, can do what a young child struggles with. Read, write, talk, feed herself, the list goes on. Almost like a real life Matilda. Before he knocked on the director's door, he tried to comprehend his thoughts. A super baby, really? He couldn't tell the director that, but what could he? This could just be one of those extraordinary cases. But what baby is the lone survivor of a fiery plane crash? He had no time to compose a plan as the door swung open.

A man with dark skin (I would just say a black man, but…) in all black wearing an eye patch over his left eye emerged. He smiled, a rare occurrence, and beckoned the agent in. His name was Nick Fury, and he was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. he answered to no he, except for the World Security Council (most of the time), struck fear into everyone's hearts, and didn't act so friendly when he got angry. "Agent Coulson," he said, "Just the man I wanted to see." He beckoned him inside. Another top agent, Maria Hill, stood by the director's desk. She and Coulson exchanged a brief greeting and got back to business. "So, what have you found?" asked Fury, seeming anxious.

"She's… um, well…" Agent Coulson stumbled over his words. Fury cocked an eyebrow in confusion at the hesitation. It wasn't like him to stutter unless he was around a certain girl… But that was all in the past. Coulson cleared his throat and tried again to speak. "The child is beyond our expectations. It's like her brain is years ahead of her body. She acts more like an elementary school child than a newborn."

Agent Hill and the director were puzzled by this new information. Maria pulled live video feed up on the director's PC. Jane and Eric were eating lunch in one room. The baby, Angel, as Jane referred to her as, gave herself a bath, swam around, and eventually got herself dressed. The three were baffled. "We may just have an extraordinary case here," Agent Hill stated.

"Maybe," the director responded distantly. Angel seemed to look a lot like his brother and sister-in-law, but they died in a plane crash with their child. Or could it be…?

XxX

4 ½ Years Later…

June 4th was the day that would change Angel's life and future (well, one of them anyway). It was her fifth birthday. Jane and Eric were throwing her a surprise party layer, but there was something that needed to be done. It was 8 A.M. and Angel woke up to the rays of bright, warm sunshine filtering into her room. They struck her face, making her wiggle her toes with happiness. She leapt out of bed and made a beeline to Jane's room. Jumping onto Jane and lifting one of her eyes she exclaimed, "Jane! JANE! C'mon sis', wake up!" Jane grumbled at the high pitched voice of her baby sister.

"It's too early for this Angel, go back to sleep," she replied, turning away from her and burying her head in her pillow.

But it's June 4th," Angel told her, "Aren't you forgetting something?" She smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes and her arms crossed. Jane sat up and quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She grabbed Angel in an energetic hug. They laughed together for a minute.

"Happy birthday my little guardian angel!" I'll go make some chocolate chip pancakes. Want anything else?"

"Bacon!" Angel shouted, "And I wanna help cook!"

"Alright. Get dressed then. I'm gonna take you somewhere special after breakfast," she said with a giggle.

"Where?!" Angel gasped.

"I don't wanna ruin the surprise, now do I?" With that, they scampered off to the kitchen.


	4. Books and Signs of Magic

Chapter Four: Books and Signs of Magic

A/N: I had an idea that made her being a Loki Fangirl make sense. And she will be just like Jane when she gets older, intelligent and a bookworm in her spare time. Anyway, trying to upload as many chapters as I can before I go on a brief 4 day field trip toWashington D.C. this Wednesday with my school's band. I'll say what I did in my last fic: we'll be touring, walking around, taking selfies by monuments, and there might be a short cruise involved, so I won't have time to update. I wrote until the middle of chapter 10. Then writer's block kicked in. The more chapters I write, the more random and stupid this story seems to me. I hope you don't feel the same when you read these. Anyway, read, maybe review, and enjoy!

When breakfast was over, Angel flew to her room. (Scientifically, it shouldn't even be possible for her wings to be fully operational, let alone keep her airborne. But what did science know? This is magic.) After she half crashed, half landed on her bed, she folded her wings and walked to her dresser. She really didn't care what people thought about how she looked, so she settled for a sparkly pink skirt (no, not a tutu), polka dot flip-flops, and a bright blue T-shirt. She flew back downstairs and waited for Jane. 'There's nothing like chocolate chip pancakes and stretching your wings in the morning!' she thought. Jane came downstairs wearing blue jeans, Nike sneakers, and a white T-shirt that said "Science!" in the middle of it. Nerdy, some would say. Angel thought the look suited Jane just fine.

"Ready to go?" she asked, slinging a purse over her shoulder.

""Yep!" was her excited answer. They walked a few blocks in the early afternoon sun and ended up in front of the public library. "What's a li-luh… Li-bra-ry?" she asked, stumbling over the pronunciation.

"Well, it's a place where you can borrow books, hang out and relax, use a computer…"

"I can get books?" Angel asked. She ran right into the door and collided with the glass in her over eagerness. (Most kids would call a library lame, or boring. Not this one. She was a nerd, and proud of it.) "Ow! Stupid door." She turned the handle and shuffled inside, Jane laughing behind her. Angel looked like she was in Heaven. Towering rows upon rows of books, magazines, comics, and posters surrounded the awestruck child.

"Amazing, isn't it?" whispered Jane thoughtfully.

"Do we have to be quiet?" was the response. The older "sister" nodded. They walked over to the main desk. From there, angel got a library card and, needless to say, became the next Matilda. She loved reading fantasy and mystery books. But, what she was hooked on most was Norse Mythology. Yep, you heard right, Norse Mythology. It's a wonder what searching through random books can lead to. Loki and Thor were the only people she wanted to read about at the time. Both were princes of a far away kingdom called Asgard, a city of gold the Vikings worshipped. Their king was Odin, the All-Father. The queen was a mage (magic wielder it said) named Frigga. Loki though, was her favorite.

He was the youngest, he was never treated fairly, he's a mamma's boy, he had magic. She guessed she had magic. She could fly, of course she had magic… right? Her thoughts made her head spin as she dragged the heavy thick book to the table. As she opened it and flipped through the pages, she came across a hammer illustrated under a chapter titled Getting Back Mjölnir. "Jane!" she whispered loudly, "Can we get this one?" She bookmarked the page she was just on.

"Which one?" Jane asked, strolling over and holding a book on astrophysics. Angel handed her the book, Norse Mythology For Beginners,. Her face scrunched up. "Why this one?"

"It has magic, and elves, and dwarves, and magic-"

"Okay, okay. This is the last one, alright?" Jane added it to the pile of 11 books already picked out. Backpacks might've been a smart plan, if they'd thought about it. They each carried 6 books each; Angel hardly struggled, even with the Norse mythology book, the three blocks back to their house.

XxX

Later that night…

"Jane, can you read me a story?" Angel pleaded for the fifth time.

"*sigh* Alright. Which book am I gonna read from?" she replied.

"The Norse mythology one! On the bookmarked page!"

Why she was interested in mythology of all things was beyond Jane. Then again, Angel kept going on about elves, dwarves, dragons, giants, pixies, magic… And half of the books had been out of the fantasy section. Getting back m-juh- m-juh- Mjoh-near?" Jane stumbled over the name.

"It's super hilarious, but I don't really understand it all. Can you read it to me, please?" Angel practically begged, directing her big beautiful puppy dog look eyes at Jane.

"Okay."

XxX

(If it helps, imagine Anthony Hopkins narrating this. Like in the Thor movies!)

 _Long ago in the Realm Eternal, there lived two young and adventurous princes. Thor, the elder of the two, was the God of Thunder. Loki, the younger one, was the magic wielding God of Mischief. Thor was blonde, muscled, tall, and held the mighty hammer Mjölnir in his right hand, wearing his silver and blue armor and billowing scarlet cape. Loki held an inscribed magic staff in his hands, wearing dark brown leather/green and silver metal armor and emerald green floor length cape._

 _Loki was known for his magical prowess, quick thinking, and ability to easily influence and lie with his words. Thor was known for his bravery, leadership, and ferocity in battle. However, his rash decision making would be his downfall. Loki always did love pranking his brother. Thor was angry, however, and attempted to make his brother pay. His actions resulted in his hammer somehow being sent to the realm of fire giants. Their king, Surtur, would only return it if he could have the hand of the beautiful goddess Freya. This is when Loki developed a plan. Thor would dress as Freya in a long dress and veil to cover his bearded face and (now remember, this is a children's book of sorts, so…) hairy man legs._

Angel burst out laughing at the description. "What?" asked Jane, unable to contain a smile at the words herself. Angel shook her head and held her sides.

"H-hairy m-man l-legs!" she barely managed to say. Jane rolled her eyes and continued after her sister recomposed herself.

 _After the dress was tailored, the servant swore secrecy to the princes. Thor had one tailored for Loki as well. What is a bride without a bridesmaid? he had asked. At first, Loki had protested the idea. Surely his magic was more than enough to hide his appearance? Thor pointed out that his magic could fail (not likely) or be blocked. Loki, hating but knowing that his brother was right, reluctantly agreed. The next day, Loki led Thor to a secret portal to (I didn't research all the details, but I know some parts of the story. Correct me if I'm wrong anywhere, but I'm putting my own twist on this story) Musulpheim. Using the bifrost would attract Odin's, the All Father/King and father of the two, attention. They were greeted by a platoon of fire giant guards. The guards led them to their king._

 _The king threw a feast to celebrate his "marriage". Loki stuck to their plan as much as possible. Thor threw caution to the wind. Without thinking during the feast, he ate as much as possible. If you ever invite an Asgardian to your house for dinner, make sure you have lots of food. Surtur became suspicious and Loki, always cleaning up his brother's messes, came up with a lie. "Freya", in her eagerness, had not eaten for days on end. The king seemed to believe him, but remained suspicious nonetheless. When it came time for the wedding ceremony to commence, the princes put their plan into action_.

 _Right before the veil was lifted, Loki threw a blast of magic at Surtur. The fight didn't last long as thunder rumbled overhead and lightning crackled across the fiery horizon. Thor called to Mjölnir and she answered. After Thor made Surtur surrender, he and Loki returned to Asgard via the Bifrost. Odin, of course, was waiting for them. He scolded them for doing something foolish and losing a powerful weapon in another realm. The brothers were barred from seeing their friends, Lady Sif and the warriors Three, and ended up confined to the palace to do busy work. Loki received the brunt of the punishment. You must not use magic irresponsibly, why would you open a portal, why would sneak off?! All were questions directed at Loki. Though everything was initially caused by Thor, all fingers were pointed at Loki…_

"But Loki was just trying to help…" were Angel's last words before she fell asleep. The astrophysicist closed the book quietly and set it on the nightstand. She dimmed the lights, smiling at the sleeping girl before her. 'Sleep tight,' Jane thought, kissing her sister on the head and tucking her in before leaving and closing the door behind her.


	5. Welcome To Asgard (Part 1)

Chapter Five: Welcome to Asgard (Part 1)

A/N: It's been a while! I'm sorry now and in advance for these super late chapters. As I've said in my other stories, my Fallen Angel Restored fic is priority, but I still intend to finish this story and finally move this along to the present time in the newest Marvel movies... It'll just take a million chapters to get there. For those of you anxious for me to move this along some, this chapter explains, well, the title is self-explanatory. For her powers that I'll list, I hope there's a SPN fan reading this. She kinda has some of the angels' powers from the show. I'll probably end up overdoing how many powers she has, but oh well. Anyway, there are two parts to this and Tony Starks gets a cameo of sorts here (Pre Iron Man, I'm sorry). Anyway, here's chapter 5.

Three years. That's how long Angel has been developing her powers. There were so many, it'd be a never ending list. The day Angel got her x-ray vision, Jane immediately warned her NOT to peep at boys. If boys could be perverts and peep at her, why couldn't she do it back? When she could shape shift, Jane got a bit scared. Turning into anyone or anything? That could keep a person up at night. The more she thought about it, the more she similarities she saw between Angel's and the Loki in the mythology book's powers. At least she didn't have magic or ice powers.

"Jane, why can't I show my powers at school?" Angel asked one day. Shouldn't she know from all the comics she's read (and obvious reasons, but she's a child). Angel kind of knew what she was thinking (Much to her disappointment, she couldn't read minds. She was just really good at reading people). "You said the comics weren't real. They're not… right?"

"Of course not!" Jane exclaimed, "There are people in the world who would come after you and try to take you away or try to hurt you. They'd try and take advantage of your powers, use you to get money. Nothing good would come of it." Yet she couldn't help but wonder "What if?" Angel sensed Jane's distress and tried to make her feel better. Miraculously, it worked, and Jane was chipper in seconds. ' _Huh. I can change emotions?_ ' thought the 8-year old. "Hey, Angel?" the astrophysicist suddenly asked. The girl looked at her. "How would you like to go with me tonight? My scanners have been picking up strange signals for weeks now."

"Sure!" Angel replied. Being the child she was, Angel's mind wandered back to her favorite stories. Magic, other universes, gods from different "realms", as she called them. ' _Strange signals, huh? It could be magic! This is my chance to prove her wrong!_ '

"Great! I'll get our stuff and I'll meet you in the RV, okay?" Jane hurried off without waiting for an answer. Angel huffed and crossed her arms. She tries to cheer her up and that's how she was treated? Order her around and expect her to blindly follow? ' _Give me a break_ ,' she thought. Hurrying upstairs, she rummaged around her bed until she found her special locket. Inside was a picture of her with Jane she received on her last birthday a few days ago. Engraved on the inside next to it was, " _The bond of true family is unwavering and eternal. Through the dark times in life, their love will shine brighter than ever_." That's a quote she'd always live by. She put around her neck, now determined to never let it out of her sight again. She knew not to be ungrateful to Jane. Without her, she'd probably still be sitting in the wreckage of that plane, waiting to be rescued by someone from law enforcement. She should be grateful and show it everyday. She grabbed her Loki jacket (which looked more like a homemade Halloween costume), banishing the sappy thoughts out of her head.

The jacket looked how she thought Loki's armor should. Leather and metal put together in a way that formed strong yet light protection. The hood was a replica of his helmet illustrated in that book she'd gotten attached to. Running to the RV, Jane almost forgot her scanner, then her keys. She couldn't wait for night to fall, but at the same time, she dreaded it. Why? Why did Jane have the uneasy feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong? Life was full of what if's. This could be one of those times.

XxX

"Where are we going?" was the first thing Angel asked on the drive there.

"We," Jane started as they passed city limits, "are going camping."

"What's that?" she asked. ' _Hmm…_ ' Jane thought.

"Well, it's when you spend time with your friends and family and live outdoors. Sleeping in tents, building campfires, looking at different plants and animals, hiking, fishing, roasting s'mores, sleeping under the stars…" she trailed off. It sounded like Jane did this a lot the way she described it. It must have been fun for her.

"Wilderness living away from the city?" was her response.

Jane responded, "In a way." as she parked the RV on the edge of a clearing. For the next few hours, they set up a tent, collected wood for a fire, and did everything else they needed to do before the end of the night. They laughed, told stories, and talked about how different this was from city life. By the time they were through discussing how building paled in comparison to the expanse of trees and plants surrounding them, the darkening sky had become filled with sparkling stars that put diamonds to shame. "I'll go get the telescope," said the scientist as she dashed off to the RV. She did retrieve the telescope, but also set up her scanner she got from one Tony Stark.

XxX

Flashback…

"So you want **me** , _Tony Stark_ , to build **you** , a rookie astrophysicist, a valuable, not to mention expensive, sensor that detects high amounts of unknown energy that could potentially harm the world?!" was Tony Stark's response. He had skipped a meeting in order to discuss this with Jane (let's face it, he never intended on attending anyway), but he wasn't too keen to help.

"All I'm asking for is for is a sensor. Is that so hard to build? You build nuclear weapons without much trouble. Heck, you could do it blindfolded!" Jane responded, trying to get through to him. She knew he could be a stubborn person if the media was anything to judge by. "Besides, what better things do you has to do?" He thought about that for a moment.

"Hmm… You have a valid point. Tell you what: I'll build the first half of it, and I'll give you the plans so you can finish it. No expensive materials, nothing too overly complicated. Sound good?"

"Really? You mean it?!"

"Look kid," he told her, "I wouldn't have given up my time to tell you all this if I wasn't somewhat interested. You look like you have potential, and that's not something a genius like me says to just anyone! One condition though: You owe me. The way I see it, you'll probably make it big in the science department. When you're famous, win a Nobel Prize, write an autobiography or a theory book, and I call on you for help, you'd better be here." Jane's focus wavered some as he said those words. Jane Foster, recipient of the Nobel Prize for work as the world's most renowned astrophysicist- "Hey! Still with me here?" Stark was snapping to get her attention.

"Of course! I owe you, hit it big, got it!" They shook on it as she got into the elevator and left the Malibu mansion.

XxX

End Flashback

That was a year ago. Now, on a night much like the one when she found Angel, thunder rumbled and lightning crackled across the starry, violet, cloudless sky. A burst of colorful light like an aurora materialized above them and wind started swirling and picking up around them. Angel's panic-stricken face told Jane all she needed to know as she spread her wings and attempted to fly them to safety.


	6. Welcome To Asgard (Part 2)

Chapter Six: Welcome To Asgard (Part 2)

A/N: Just a huge apology for not updating in FOREVER. Aaaah… How to apologize to my readers who like this story…? I'll just say that it's not a smart idea to announce you're writing three more stories, in a series, for one fic when two of your other fics, including this one, you started months ago are on hiatus! I haven't worked on or continued any of these chapters in so long. *sigh* This is what happens when you're a diehard sports entertainment fan… Anyway, I can't promise any more chapters soon, but here's this one.

Angel flew them towards the RV as fast as she could. The near tempest had completely upturned the campsite and extinguished the fire. As they reached the vehicle, Jane heard her scanner go haywire. As the noise got louder, the gusts of wind picked up even more, if that was possible, pulling Angel back towards the aurora. In a desperate attempt to keep the only family she knew safe, she tossed Jane as far away from her as possible as she began getting sucked skyward. "Angel! No!" shrieked Jane. She tried to run, struggling against the wind, before a pink wall of energy blocked her path. Angel shook her head with a sad smile and teary eyes.

"I know where this leads to. It's Asgard, I can feel it! Just like in the books!" she cried, both excited and crushed on the inside.

"You don't know what you're saying! Get over here where it's safe!"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I'll find a way to get back to you, I promise! Do you trust me?" Angel asked her.

"I can't lose you-" Jane started to say.

"Do you?" retorted Angel. Jane reluctantly nodded with tear streaked cheeks. "Then wait for me… (voice breaks) I love you sis…" Those were her last words before disappearing through a tunnel of blinding light that replaced the howling gusts of air. Jane shielded her eyes as the light engulfed everything around it and flickered out. She slowly picked herself up off the ground, looking at the destruction around her and the spot where her baby sister had been moments before. Her telescope lay in scattered pieces at her feet. Her camping equipment had been blown who knows where. Small piles of multicolored scrap metal littered the site, though she hardly played any attention to them. All she could think about was the heartbroken face of her sister as she got whisked away into parts unknown. Her feet shakily carrying her, Jane climbed into the RV and sobbed uncontrollably in the driver's seat. She sat there for what felt like years before starting the engine and slowly driving home. She grieved silently, telling herself to get it together. Angel had said to wait for her. She would do her one better and search for a way to get her back. ' _I'll find you. And I'll bring you home_.'

XxX

"Why would you just throw the scraps into the bifrost?! You just opened a portal to who knows what realm! What if someone got caught and discovered us? Father will surely have our hides! Do you have any-"

"You worry too much brother! The blacksmith had no further use of the armor, so I saw fit to dispose of it. No matter what realm, no one will be harmed. Besides, how high are the chances that we'll catch an elf, dwarf, or giant? There's no way we'd catch a mortal!"

"It's been over a thousand years! Things change!" The first voice sounded… British?! He was obviously angry, but his voice contained a hint of guilt and exasperation. The second voice sounded more Australian to her. He was cheery, bold, and sounded quite brash and arrogant. Angel hovered, wings tucked, surrounded by glowing pink energy, above the two figures. Her eyes were squeezed shut, concentrating on keeping herself airborne. Flapping her wings would surely draw attention and alert them of her presence. She should've been invisible to everyone's eyes, but… "Thor, we're not alone," said the first voice.

' _Thor?! That means the voice talking is probably-_ ' There was no mistaking it when Angel cracked open her eyes and saw him. The sight was amazing, unnerving, and confusing all at the same time. Loki in his battle armor, holding his helmet under his arm and a magic staff in the other, was staring right at her. But that wasn't right. No one could see her… Or could they? She was still new to this, so probably. Thor, however, seemed even more confused than she was. He stood beside his brother, following his gaze. It led to him staring at thin air.

"Brother, I don't understand. What are you looking at?" Loki scoffed, hand glowing green, and, without warning, Angel began to fall in plain sight. Of course, her wings unfurled and Thor's eyes widened as she flew in a few circles above them and landed in front of them. She wore a strange blue material as pants and some form of boots. Her upper body was covered in something that resembled the cloth version of Loki's armor. The two were baffled to say the least, Angel looking most surprised of all.

"If you're Thor…" she began, speaking to the blonde. Her gaze turned to the younger brother. She grinned widely, silently telling everyone one she knew on Earth, "I told you so, suckers!" She looked around her at the golden spectacle they stood in. "This has to be the bifrost. And you must be… Loki…" Thor was bewildered while Loki grew suspicious. "I'm on Asgard."

"How do you any of this?" the ravenette asked warily. "You are but a child, and a mortal one at that!" She grimaced.

"I might be a kid, but I'm just as smart as any grown up! I was into mythology a few years ago, and I loved the history and the stories… My favorite was the one where you and Thor put on dresses for disguises to get back Mjölnir. You looked like princesses!" she giggled. Thor's eyes widened and he gripped his hammer tighter while Loki glared, blushing, and looked away with a scoff. "Speaking of that, should I be bowing, or saying Your Highness, or something?"

"Brother, if she is mortal, how do you explain the wings? They look as if carved from the rainbow bridge." Angel glanced at her feathers.

"Oh, these?" She flapped her wings a bit and they returned to their natural white feathery form. "Sometimes they turn blue, it's really weird… The crystal form is really cool though. Kinda like a shield."

"If you are mortal, how has Midgard changed in the last thousand years?" Thor questioned. Angel stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Um, I'm only eight. Most people on Ear- Midgard- don't live past a hundred. But… Hmm… We've had a few wars, technology has advanced. There's nothing like this, but…" Of course, the queen chose this moment to walk in on the conversation. She was looking for the bifrost guardian, Heimdal, so she could gain passage to the land of the Light Elves, Alfheim, for a diplomatic meeting of sorts. A winged young girl, a mere child, stood before her sons. Conversing no doubt, yet so brave when she was on foreign soil. The queen cautiously approached, trying not to scare the poor thing. The girl was more observant than she gave her credit for. Looking past the princes, she saw the newcomer and gasped. "Q-Queen Frigga!" the princes jumped and turned around to see their mother looking at them. Angel instantly dropped onto one knee, fist over her heart, head bowed. "This is custom, right?"

"Rise, child," Frigga told her, "and hold your head up." Angel did so, daring to look her in the eyes. They held curiosity and unease. "Now, why have you come?"

Closing A/N: Short chapters. Never again if I can help it. So, I'm reexamining my writing right now, adding on, etc. That's a lot of detail I'm missing and four chapters to rewrite. I won't say this story's out of hiatus **yet** , but I'll see if I can juggle two stories at a time and get the creative juices flowing in my brain again. (First, I need to watch a Thor movie again). Hopefully, it goes better than last time. Leave a review if you want so I can see what needs fixing or if this story just sucks. See y'all next chapter!


	7. Not a Chapter, Just a Life Update

Okay. I don't want it to seem like I'm abandoning this fic or anything, because I'M NOT, so let me just get this out. I am currently revising and rewriting existing, posted, and unposted chapters at the moment as well as restructuring and rethinking my plot. Life is being life right now, so all of my fics are suffering as a result, particularly this one (which I haven't updated in short of forever). I hate to ask for people to please be a little bit more patient (if anyone is still reading at this point), but... Feel free to spam me hate mail or something if you like. I definitely deserve it.


End file.
